Starstruck
by HyperFire697
Summary: Fay:Crazed teenager who knows that her grandmother is Queen Of England, but does not know that when she turns 15 she has to be shipped off to England to learn princess-ness, leaving her preschool friends behind, and certainly not caring about any of it.
1. Off to England

"..and so Cinderella and Prince Charming lived happily ever after."

I looked up innocently at my mother. At age six you don't really understand it all. All you know is that you want to be a princess yourself.

"Mommy, why can't_ I _be a princess?"

She got quiet, swallowing hard. What was she hiding? Your about to find out.

She placed her hand on my cheek, the corners of her mouth lifting up. "Fay honey...there's something your going to find out when your older. Your too young." She kissed my forehead and gave a faint smile, standing up off my bed.

I tugged on her sleeve, "Mommy, please tell me now! I'm old enough!"

She laughed, pulled my hand off her sleeve, and whispered her goodnights.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So as she promised, she told me. When I was 10 years old. It was in my room, once again. She was telling me goodnight, as she did every night, but this one was a bit different from usual.

A lot different.

My grandmother sat at the foot of my bed, while my mother sat on the other side of my bed.

"It's time," was all my mother whispered.

I pulled my eyebrows together, "Time for what? Bed? Sleep?"

There was a silence.

"Dessert?" I threw in excitedly.

They both laughed and shook their heads, staring at each other.

"What...what is it?" I questioned, getting annoyed with their silence.

My mother reminded me of the time with I was six years old, that same night I expressed to you from my point of view. Guess what it was?

I'm the princess of England. Yup.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I was six, and when I was ten, I thought about how neat it was that I was a princess, but now I'm 14. I don't want to be a princess. People like Isabelle Hudgens and Jessica Moore at my school were expected to be princess. But me? Fay Tanner? You'd have to be crazy to think I was a princess. Of course, I didn't tell anyone that I was, considering in the U.S. we don't even have princesses. Most of my family were from England, and my grandmother was a queen, which I had known already. OK, so what I thought was that if my grandmother died, the next person (which would be my mother) would take the throne. But no. Since my mother had already gotten married and had a job, and had me, it was me who got the job. Or throne. Or duty. Whatever you choose to call it.

My 15th birthday was coming up. Know what that means? It means I get to go off to England and learn how to be all formal and crap. Fun. Relax, I told myself, It's on the 1st. You still have 13 more days.

You see, my birthday was on the 14th of February. Yes. Valentine's Day. Another thing people didn't believe. Except my two best friends, Brandon and Sarah. We had been friends since we were 3 years old, and since then, we've never left each other's side. We knew all the secrets about each other.

Except one. A tiny, itty bitty one.

The fact that I was the princess of England. Yup. Tiny little secret.

But that secret was no longer going to be a secret. I mean, what was I supposed to tell them when I randomly move to England? I had to tell them the truth. Had to.

So until the 14th Granny Lulu was living at our house. She was very...hmm...proper. But she had this young spark to her...almost like a teenager. Rebel.

Yeah, Granny Rebel.

I kept thinking about that all day, so finally, when we were on the bus, Brandon and Sarah shot me a look.

"What's on your mind, Fay?" Sarah said, shaking the living daylights out of me.

I was sitting in the seat across from Sarah on the bus, and Brandon was on the inside of the seat, closest to the window. The were both staring at me.

"Guys...I have a secret. I probably should've told you this 5 years ago but...well....Just promise me you won't laugh?"

They leaned in closer and nodded.

"I...I'm the princess of England."

They stared in silence for awhile, then busted into fits of laughter.

I groaned then stood up, realizing it was our stop.

"I knew you guys would laugh."

I dashed off in front of them as we walked home.

"But Fay! Fay!" they called after me.

Sarah was the first to leave, since her house was the first one we passed.

"Talk to her." I heard Sarah whisper to Brandon.

Brandon's footsteps followed behind me, picking up speed. I didn't pick up my speed though. I just let him catch up to me. I felt his cold hand touch my arm and swing me around so I was facing him, this time, both hands were on my arms.

"Fay...slow down."

I looked at him eye to eye.

"Were...were you serious?"

"Yes. Dead serious."

He let go of me and smiled.

"That's awesome!!"

"Haha, you might think so. My mom and grandma have been correcting everything I do lately."

"So how exactly did you become princess?" He asked, while we started walking again.

"Well...you know how my grandmother lives in England?"

"Yeah..." He said, not really in any sort of tone.

"Well...she is kinda the Queen of England." I said casually.

He gaped at me for a second, and stopped walking.

"What?" I stopped with him.

"_Queen_ of _England_? That's _your_ grandmother?!"

I nodded, like everyone's grandmother was the Queen of England. I thought he met my grandmother. I guess he hadn't.

"Yeesh! Got any more secrets?"

"Haha no no that's it. Well anyway, I always thought my mom was going to be the next in line, but apparently, since she already has a job and a family, it's me. I didn't find out until I was 10 years old."

"So why are you telling us now?"

"Because I'm supposed to be shipped off to England to learn how to be a princess or whatever."

"Man...It's not everyday you find out your best friend is the Princess of England! This is...nuts!"

I laughed and nodded, and we walked in silence for awhile. Then he stopped, so I stopped, assuming he was going to say something else.

"Are you...going to have an arranged marriage?"

Now it was my turn to be shocked.

"Why would I do that?"

"I don't know...I just remembering learning about that. When your eighteen you'll become queen right? And isn't it a law or something that you have to get married to a prince who then becomes a King?"

I thought about it for a second.

"Well, that's in 3 years. I've got time to worry about that later."

We finally arrived at his house, which was across the street from mine, so we went our seperate ways and gave our goodbyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yup. Valentine's Day. Otherwise known as my birthday. Waking up at 8 in the morning wasn't my best Saturday.

"FAY!! ARE YOUR BAGS DOWNSTAIRS YET?!?" My mother shouted for the seventh time today. How she could have such a loud voice so early in the morning stumped me.

I threw my bags down the stairs in frustration and stared at her.

"Happy now?"

"Now don't you have an attitude with me young lady. Your about to be a Princess. Get ready."

I groaned and picked up my suitcase, hauling outside and into my grandmother's car. I hugged my mom goodbye, and stared at the house across the street. It looked like someone was awake. I could see movement through the kitchen window.

"Hold on grandma..."

She looked at the house and smiled.

"But make it quick or we'll miss our flight!"

I dashed up to the door and rang the doorbell.

"Fay...aren't you leaving today?" Brandon greeted. He sounded like he'd been up for hours, drinking coffee probably.

"You think I'd leave without saying goodbye? I won't see you for like, a year when I can drive and drag my butt down here to Florida."

He laughed and smiled at me, not saying a word but just staring at his feet.

"Don't get married without me. You'll need a best man."

"Best man? Psh you'll be my maid of honor! Or possibly a bridesmaid."

He gave a nervous laugh again.

"Well...goodbye."

"Bye..." He barely whispered.

We stood in awkward silence for a couple seconds until I turned around, walking one step but being pulled back by him.

"Um...Fay?"

"Yeah?"

"Umm...well...nevermind. Good Luck."

I ran up and gave him a long hug, then waved, walking back to the car.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Okay, thanks for reading, it kinda just came to me after watching Princess Diaries 2 today so I decided to write/type it down! **

**Trust me, I love reviews! LOVE 'EM! Tell me what you thought and any ideas/constructive critcism you have! Please please please! **

**Thanks sooo much! **

**3 Mary **


	2. What's a princess without her castle?

**Good thing it's Spring Break for me! Anyway, I'm really getting into it. I can picture it perfectly! Eep! Hope you enjoy!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This was all happening way too fast. My best friends randomly finding out about my connection to England, being shipped off to England, already missing my mother and my two best friends. It's like my head was going to explode. The little workers in my brain were screaming and having panic attacks.

But that was soon fixed when we arrived at the castle.

Hey, what was a princess without her castle?

It was...well...huge! Words could not describe it. Just gorgeous. And a garden/maze thing-a-magig with a beautiful pond in the middle of it. Patio tables and chairs everywhere. It was like a dream. Except for the fact that this was reality.

I was moving into a castle in England to become a princess. Yeah. That's completely normal.

You haven't heard the half of it.

All the maids and butlers and security agents stopped as we entered the room. They all bowed and nodded their heads at me, smiling like it was Christmas or something. I was a little creeped out, but I didn't show it. I followed my grandmother up the spiral staircases, apparently leading to my room. You know when you move into a new house or go to someone else's house, you want to count how many steps are in the stairs? Well, if you tried doing that here, it'd take about a week.

"Okay now Fay, I do hope you like your new room. But don't let all this stuff go to your head."

She pushed open the double doors, and I think at that point my jaw litterally hit the floor. I ran in, not sure where to go first. On the right was my bed, absolutely magical. Litterally. It was a dark, almost midnight blue, with white real looking stars on it and a white moon on the corner. The pillows were white with dark blue stars on them. The ceiling, oh lord the ceiling was so cool! It was the night sky. It was navy blue and had little shining yellow stars. The enitre ceiling and walls, every inch. Then there was a window above my bed shaped like a giant moon. It was litterally huge, you could fit a cow out of it. Then there was a white desk on the left with a bunch of bookshelves filled with all of my favorite books, games, and movies. Then, on the left still, there was a door. A clear, see through door. Wanna know what was through that door? A mall. A mall called my closet!

It had a COUCH in it! A flippin couch in my _closet_! Along with a cute little bowl chair. They were both navy blue, and there was a white, fuzzy rug on the hardwood floors. Then on the right of my closet were dresses, dresses that normal princesses would wear. Not really my thing...but okay I guess. Then there were hat racks above the hangers that held my dresses, then there was a table in the back of the closet. A huge table that was a circle, but a circle with a hole in it. Like a doughnut. I climbed over the table, and there was a bunch of drawers in the table. Those filled sunglasses, earrings, bracelets, all the jewlery you could thing of. Then, there was a square cut in the ceiling that held three gorgeous tiaras. Not even my wildest dreams could imagine this.

I ran back to my room, plopping down on my bed.

"You'd better unpack, even though you'll probably not wear half the stuff in your suitcase." She winked at me, then left the room.

After unpacking and putting all my normal clothes in the closet with the princess crap, I walked down the stairs, and three short but slim maids appeared next to me.

"'Ello Princess Fay! Your Majesty said we have to watch you and make sure you don't do something...well...."

"Erm...Stupid." another maid finished for her.

I rolled my eyes and laughed, "Do either of you know where "Your Majesty" is?"

All three of them pointed to the left at the same time, so I followed where they were pointing.

As I entered what I guessed was her room, I watched her peel off her skin.

HA! I got you there didn't I? No I just watched her pull off her mask and her wig. What, do you litterally expect the Queen of England to go off to America with no disguise? It was hard enough to convince the bodyguards not to come, because it'd look too suspicious. Her black wig looked so real, it was kinda funny to see her blonde hair fall down to her shoulders. She looked young.

"Is there something you'd like Fay?"

I looked around her room for a few seconds then back to her, "Um...what do I do?"

She smiled at me for a moment then patted my shoulder, "Go down to the hair salon, the maids will show you where it is."

Alright, so when she said, "To the hair salon", I thought she meant somewhere outside of the castle. Nope. It was right down the hall.

When I walked in, a women with a british accent who I guessed was in her mid thirties sat me down in a chair, and then observed me for about 10 minutes until Granny Lulu walked in.

"Your Majesty," the women bowed.

"Alright Diane, give her some originality. I don't care what you do, just give her originality."

"Um, hello? Grandma? I kind of care what she does!!"

"Just relax, Fay. Diane is amazing."

I took a deep breath, and let her do whatever she wanted with my hair. Nervewrecking, yes, but also exciting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hehehe cliffhangers! WOOT WOOT! Review people pleaseeeeee =] **


	3. Dinner Party

I couldn't believe what she did to my hair, or how she did it as a matter of fact. My dark brown hair was now...light brown. It was like the color of peanut butter. It used to go a little past my chest, but now it's about an inch past my shoulders. It used to be pin straight, but now...it was thin curly. Wavy curly. I liked it. Granny LuLu was right, Diane _was_ good. We thanked her, then headed off to my mall of a closet.

"Alright, tonight is your first dinner-party, that way the people and press can meet you. You want to dress formally, but not over do it."

I nodded, trying to act like I knew what she was talking about though I had no idea.

Then she pulled out a dress.

"Oh god no!" I shouted, which probably wasn't very polite.

It was a pale green dress, with no sleeves, but came with a white scarf and high heeled shoes. I swear those heels must of been at least 4 inches.

So I put it on, which by the way was squeezing my stomach. and I wrapped the scarf around my neck.

Apparently that was wrong. I was supposed to hold the ends in my elbows so that it wrapped around my back. Granny Lulu soon fixed that.

"But grandma it's only 6:30, surely the dinner party won't start for another hour and a half!"

"Exactly. That's how much time we'll need."

So for the next hour and a half she worked on my make-up and hair. She pinned my hair up but left two curly strands by either side of my face.

"Alright, Fay. Now you get to pick your tiara."

"Ok."

There was a pause, whereas neither of us moved.

"Alright Fay...go pick one out...over there...."

"Okay um...alright." I took a deep breath. I've never walked in heels before.

I took one step. That was okay, no stumbling. Another one. Alright, that was kind of wobbly. Then by the third step I had fallen flat on my face.

"Oh Fay, deary!" She helped me up, giggling.

"I forgot that you had never walked in heels before!" She said inbetween her giggles.

"Alright so what's the secret with these things?"

"Just walk proudly and don't stomp your feet, walk on your toes."

So before 8:00 I had learned to walk in heels. I hadn't mastered the art, but enough to go to some stupid dinner party.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"BRANDON!!!" My mother called.

"What, mom?"

"Your friend Fay is on the televison!"

I stopped dead.

"What?"

"Come look!!"

I ran into the living room, and sure enough, there she was. But she looked so different, just after one day! Her beautiful brown hair was lighter, curlier! Not that she hadn't looked amazing. But she was nervous...I knew her. She was scratching her left wrist--that meant she was nervous. She did that all the time. She was wearing a dress--and heels! What had they done to her?

Just then the phone rang, and guess who it was. Sarah.

We rambled on about everything, on how all of a sudden this was, and how much we missed her already.

"Wait, who's that guy she's talking to?" Sarah's voiced echoed in the phone.

I looked back at the TV, and there he was. He was wearing a suit of course--and a smirk. He looked only a couple years older than her, and for some reason, he was annoying me. Look at him, all smirk and concieted, just so snooty.

Sarah thought he was handsome or whatever. No. He was a jerk, and I could tell.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, aren't you supposed to become queen when your eighteen?" the man asked.

I nodded, "Yeah...I guess."

He smiled, "Well, I'll say you look beautiful tonight. But I must go back with my uncle."

He gave another bow, when I just wanted to push him over, and left me.

It had been one of the longest nights ever, and luckily, when I had tripped, they hadn't got in on camera. They were too busy irritating my grandmother.

I was happy when everyone left and I could just change into my fuzzy snoopy pajamas and watch cartoons. Then my grandmother laughed as she walked in my room.

"Guess what Fay?"

"What?"

"You've been invited to Princess Mia of Genovia's bridal shower...or slumber party."

I sat up straight, "What?"

"Yes, all princesses around the world have been invited."

I smiled. Finally! Something at least somewhat normal.

"Yeah, she's also going to be in the Genovia Independence Day Parade tomorrow, so be on the lookout when you watch TV. "

I nodded to her as she left the room, then pulled out my laptop to look her up.

She seemed a lot like me...she was also from America! She was getting married to some guy...Andrew or something. Arranged marriage. Of course. That was going to be me...in three years. Was it as bad as I thought it was? Maybe it was...maybe it wasn't. I'd just have to suck it up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Yup, I did some of it in Brandon's point of view! Even if it's just a little part! **

**Get ready for the next chapter, there'll be some girly-sleepover-ness! Woot Woot! Remember to REVIEW!**


	4. Your Crowning Glory

I showered my Eggo Chocolate Chip Waffles in syrup, flipping through channels. There it was! Genovian Independence Day Parade! I sat on my bed and watched. She was leading little orphans through the parade! Awww! She was so...sweet! I was honored to be invited to her bridal slumber party. But I was also kinda...nervous.

"You ready, Fay?" I heard Granny Lulu come in.

"Ready for what?" I put my plate down and stood up.

"The slumber party, of course! We have to fly all the way to Genovia, don't we?"

"Oh crap!" I shouted, running to my closet and grabbing my empty suitcase.

I packed all the normal things you would need for a sleepover; pajamas, toothpaste/toothbrush, hair brush, etc.

I looked at my closet. I needed something that still proved I was a princess...but something casual at the same time. I found a strapless pale green dress that came up a little bit above my knees, had a thick black ribbon around the waist, and fluffed out a little at the bottom. I put on a rhinstone neckless and some matching earrings, then picked out a tiara, pinning my hair up but leaving a few strands out. Princess Fay of England--ready to go.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I must admitt, the ride there on Granny's private jet was sweet, but arriving there in a black limo and being greeted by the press was also kind of...cool, I guess.

"Ahh the recent Princess Fay of England arrives looking gorgeous as ever."

I smiled genuinely and nodded to her as a greeting, then waved my goodbyes it Grandma Lulu, or "Her majesty".

I walked in to the most magnificent castle I'd ever seen, and there was princesses of all ages running round and making a grab for any piece of candy they can find. I laughed, and was then greeted by Princess Mia.

"Hey Princess Mia! I'm Fay, or Princess Fay since Valentine's Day."

She laughed and shook my hand, "Nice to meet you! Were about to start matress surfing, you can change out of that lovely dress in the bathroom to your left!"

She thanked us all for our bridal shower presents, then annouced it was time for mattress surfing!

I followed her instructions and changed into my fuzzy white pants that had some black crossbones and a gray fitted t-shirt. I took out my earrings and necklace and put them away in my suitcase. Then I tied my curly hair in a high ponytail, then walked out casually to find people sliding down a huge slide on a mattress. I laughed with excitement then grabbed the rollerblades that brought you up to the slide, took them off, and waited my turn. I looked at how everyone was going down and decided to try going backwards.

I laid down on my back, my head facing down to the bottom of the slide. I smiled, wider then ever, and laughed. Who knew you could still be a moron as a princess?

Then one of the gaurds pounded his pole down on the ground, annoucing that a 5 year old princess "had to go potty". How cute!

We did it a few more times, then we calmed down and sat around, watching people perform.

I had left for the bathroom, and when I came back to the door, I noticed the man who was supposed to be guarding the door--was dancing. I busted out laughing and stared at him, and he straightened up, clearing his throat.

I nodded at him then went back into the room, dancing to the song Mia's grandmother and one of the princesses were singing called "Your Crowning Glory"

It was, I could not lie, a blast!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I laid down and relaxed, taking a break from all the homework we had gotten that day.

"BRANDON!" My mom yelled once again.

"Yes mom...?"

"Turn your TV to channel 8!"

I quickly did as I was told, and I saw a bunch of princesses arriving at the Princess of Genovia's castle. Why did my mom want me to see this? I was just about to turn off the TV when I saw Fay. She was going. She looked so...happy. So different. It had only been 2 days and I missed her like crazy. I felt like rewinding that part, just to watch it over and over again, but I knew I had to get back to my homework so I just turned it off. She was royalty now, she didn't have enough time for Sarah and I.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok, so once again, I did a little part in Brandon's point of view! Hope you liked it! One word for ya--REVIEW!! **


	5. The longest, most detailed chapter EVER!

So after the amazing talents, I got to talking with Mia and her best friend of all time--Lilly. I adored them, they were just like me--except older. We clicked immediately, like we had known each other our whole lives.

Then it hit me.

They reminded me painfully of Brandon and Sarah, and that I never even got the chance to say goodbye to Sarah. I most likely wouldn't be seeing them for another three years. Three years, without the people who have made me who I am today and have been there for me for my entire life...well, since I was 3 anyway. They would miss out on the rest of my teenage life, and I would miss out on their's. What if I changed? What if_ they _changed? What if I didn't even remember them three years from now? It was hard to imagine this long period of time without them. They were truly incredible friends...I don't know where I'd be if it wasn't for them. I just now realized I took them for granted, and I would give anything to go back and say goodbye to Sarah, and tell them both how much they really meant to me. Why didn't I do that? That, my friend, could be one of the biggest mistakes of my life.

About a week or so after the party and many other "royal attendings", I recieved a letter in the mail. Our maid had placed the thick papers on the counter while I sat in the kitchen eating Cheerios and watching Spongebob Squarepants.

"'Ello, Fay! Looks like you got eh' package in zee mail!" Our peppy maid piped, placing the letter on the counter.

"1073 Lakeshore Drive, Jupiter Florida!!" I read, my voice increasing in volume, " It's from Brandon!!"

I tore it open and almost instantly smelt the smell of Brandon's skin. I smiled, staring at the letter.

_**Dear Fay, **_

_**I know you've been extremely busy with your royal junk, considering the fact I've been watching you on our news. Even America agrees that you becoming princess is one of the most important times in history...even though they do that with every other princess before you. Anyway, school's been tough without you, Sarah and I miss you like crazy. Speaking of crazy, today at lunch I ordered what I **__**thought**__** was meatloaf...yeah it MOVED! I'd give anything to be up there in England eating REAL food! Your mom has gone completely hysterical. She watches Oprah 24/7 and cries whenever she sees you on the news, claiming it's just her "allergies". I finally convinced her to give me your new address so I could write to her. Not to make you feel bad, or anything. Wow...I should stop mentioning these things....**_

_**Anyway, I want a detailed update on your new fancy-pants life. It seems pretty glamorous, you've looked stunning in all these news reports. Along with your hair, I love the new haircut you got. Sarah's jealous! Haha, just kiddin'.I hope you haven't found our replacements already! =( We miss you sooo much! Even Jacks misses you! He ran all over the neighborhood carrying a pair of your sunglasses and barking wildly. Chihuahuas are so tiny, it's lucky he didn't get run over! They probably noticed his fluffy black and white fur, suspecting he was a cat! Luckily the Brandon Man ran out after him and saved his life! Your welcome! =] jk! Alright, my mom's nagging me to go to sleep, so here is where I shall end my letter. Sorry it was so short! Write back ASAP and give us juicy details! **_

_**The brotherly best friend, **_

_**Brandon **_

The corners of my mouth turned up, and I reread it about 12 times before taking it back to my room to respond.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I paced around the mailbox for days, almost weeks, waiting for Fay's letter. My mother thought I had gone crazy, but I was convinced that Fay was going to write back. She would write back. She was my best friend, she wasn't going to give up on me.

One night my mom sat down on my bed next to me and turned on the TV to channel, you guessed it, eight. There she was again, glamorous but yet normal in a funny way.

"Look at her, Brandon. She's...preoccupied right now in her life. She's royalty, and in a few years she'll rule a country. She's moved on, and so should you. As they say, some friends stay and some go...and it looks like she's left you."

He stared at her, a mix of denial and hatred upon his face.

"She's not like that mom. She _will_ reply. I know her better than you do, so back off. "

His mother stood up, nothing more to say, why all the while, was acting too suspicious....

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I waited a few days for a response letter. A few days turned into many days, then weeks, and even months. I finally had to accept the fact that my best friend for 12 years wasn't going to reply. I was bewildered, at the same time hurt and furious. The main question--Why? Why hadn't he wrote back?

I sent him at least 50 letters that year, wishing that someday he might just open them. Was he throwing them away? Was he keeping them closed in his closet? What was going on?

By the time my 16th birthday came around, I felt like a completely different person. I even tried calling him, but my calls were just ignored, or his mom picked up, saying he wasn't home or couldn't talk. So by Valentine's Day, aka 16th birthday, I promised myself I wasn't going to write or call him. I was furious, I must admitt. How can my lifelong friend just give up on me like that? Just ignore me? What happened to him? Had he changed? He changed a lot, so I assumed. It drove me nuts that everytime I opened the mailbox there was nothing, nothing from Brandon. Or everytime I checked voicemails, nothing was from Brandon. He now was just a stranger who entered my life then gave up, let me go. Who was he?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What was wrong with her? I wrote a letter every day for the rest of the year, gave them to my mom to place in the mailbox, then paced around the mailbox for days. I wanted to call her, to hear her voice and ask her what's up, but I didn't know her number. On my 16th birthday, September 3rd, I hadn't gotten one letter from her, much less a present. That's the day I gave up all hope on her, though there was still the littlest piece of hope somewhere deep down in there.

So, on her 16th birthday, I sent a long detailed letter, explaining how I was now, officially, giving up on her, unless she wrote back.

Guess what?

She didn't.

I lost my best friend that day, and I even gave up on Sarah. She kept coming up with something like, "She's probably busy" or "The letter could've gotten lost in the mail" All 365 of them? I didn't think so.

I waited a year, waiting for her. It was like waiting for rain in a desert. No hope. No chance. Nada, Zip, Zero. The more I sent the angrier and more hurt I became, so then I started ignoring Sarah. She was driving me just as insane. I focused a lot harder in school, for something to distract me. Keep my mind off her. It worked...at least I thought it did.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I had the worst 16th ever. I cried my eyes out, over someone who hadn't talked to me for a year. But it somehow made me stronger. From that day on, I was an independent woman. I focused on everything I needed to become a queen...except for one little fact. I had to get married. I didn't even remember until my 17th birthday. I still thought of Brandon on that day, but I pushed hard to keep him out of my mind. He was no longer a part of my life.

Granny Lulu sat me down, "As you know Fay, your about to become of age."

My 18th was a about a month away. It was January 3rd if I remember correctly.

"I know Grandma...but who exactly am I supposed to marry on my birthday?"

She smiled almost maniacally, "We've picked out many Princes...."

So the next day, we sat on the couch and stared at the large projector, showing pictures of all the Princes.

"We also have a surprise for you Fay..."

I found that surprise almost a second later. It was Queen Mia, of Genovia! I screamed and hugged the daylights out of her.

"I'm hear to help you pick out a husband! I may not have been so fond of the idea...but I'm sure you'll love it!"

She had almost a stingy tone at the beginning of her sentence.

There was so many princes to pick from, Prince James, 20, loves reading, poetry, and bird watching. Prince Ron, 22, loves birdhunting and sports. Prince Tony,21, loves musical theatre, parties, and fun.

"Perfect! Prince Tony! He's got me written all over him!"

Granny Lulu and Mia glanced at me, "Are you sure?"

"Positive!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was the middle of January, a new year, another year I could let my thoughts wander off to Fay again. Then I remembered--her 18th was coming up. She was going to get...married.

Then this feeling inside me jerked, like...like I wanted to jump on a plane and go off to England as soon as possible. I ran to my room as fast as I could and found my piggy bank (oh shut up you guys, you know you all secretly have a bank in the shape of a pig hidden in the back of your closet...jk jk xD) and smashed it open...even though there was a hole on his stomach...oops.

I counted it all. Just enough for a plane ticket to England. I dashed to my mother's room, and shook her awake.

"Mom. I'm going to England and I'm going to see Fay."

"Oh, okay have fun...wait WHAT?!?!" She sat upright and stared at me, eyes bugging out of her head.

"I have to see my best friend's wedding, I'm not giving up on her."

I had completely given up everything I had gone against in the past 2 years. I was going to see my best friend, no matter what it took.

"Brandon you can't do that!! What about college?! What about school?!"

"Mom, this is my best friend! I'm just going to see her wedding, I'll be coming back afterwards!"

"NO! YOU CAN'T!"

I stared at her, a little surprised, "Why not?"

She sighed, then rubbed her templates. She looked stressed, almost in pain. Then she stood up, slugged over to her closet, and pulled out a cardboard box, sliding it over to me.

"Open it." She sighed.

I opened up the flaps to find it filled with...letters. All of my letters were in there, every single one I sent to Fay. And every single one she sent to me. It wasn't her fault! It was my mother's fault! All these years I thought Fay had given up on me! But wait...she must think the same thing! All the more reason to go to England! But first I had some unfinished business to take care of....

"Why...?"

She heaved out a long sigh, "You were so obsessed. I didn't want to watch you get hurt...when the day came that she was going to get married."

"So you stole our mail?! MOM WE'RE JUST FRIENDS! Well, nevermind, she probably hates me now! You know what? This is useless. I'm going to England and I'm going to explain to her everything that happened, and hopefully she doesn't hate me!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I had spent many days with Tony, and he was an amazing guy. But there was no spark. Something kept urging at my mind, I just couldn't let it go. But I was going to marry him, for my country and for my grandmother. It had been a long day, and I had finally got up to my room to fall asleep when I heard a crash. Startled, I stared out my moon shaped window to find someone crawling out of the bushes. My heart was beating faster. Was it a robber? Paparazzi? When the man stood up, he gave a faint smile and fixed his brilliant blonde hair and stared at me with his aqua eyes.

It was Brandon.

I stared at him intently, surprised and still upset with him. I was out of words.

"Fay! My mom stole the letters! I didn't know you wrote me! I wrote you every day, but she stole them! Please believe me!"

I still had no words. I tried to nod, but my head wouldn't move.

"Brandon..." I barely whispered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once I had rented a car and found my way to the address I had been writing to for years, completely shocked at it, I had to figure out how to get past security. I eventually did, by going to the lake then going around it, finding my way into their backyard. I looked at the window to see someone entering. It was Fay.

I yelled to the window, explaining everything my mom had done, but she was too shocked to say anything.

I looked into her still confused but also hurt eyes, and it was at that moment that I realized that I was in love with her.


End file.
